The First Hunt
by Deanaholic1
Summary: Sam has finally turned 13 and is allowed on his first hunt! but will his first hunt also be his last?LIMP!SAM  this is my 1st fanfic on this site so plz R&R NOW COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

1ATTN: I made up the supernatural beings in my story..I was 2 lazy 2 research so I thought I would tell yall. I'm new and this is my 2nd story I've written..I just didn't post the 1st cuz I think it stinks but I hope you like this 1!!!! I do Not own and characters they belong to Kripe..blah,blah,blah...BLAH!

**The first hunt!**

Sam starred at his first 45. Pistol that laid in front of him on the table. It was his 13th birthday which meant he would finally be able to go ON a hunt and not just research the hunt. He was so excited he couldn't control the smile that spread across his face when he picked up the gun.

"So Sammy are you excited?" deans asked sarcastically when he saw his little brothers face light up, he to remembered the feeling of his first hunt. And he to had worn that smile, a smile of joy, anxiety and pure adrenaline.

"It's Sam! And damn right I'm excited!

"Yeah, well you better be careful with this hunt son." John spoke as he finally entered the current motel room they had rented.

"So what are we hunting dad?" Sam's eyes were wide waiting for an answer, he had never been so excited in his life.

" A wareigo."

Both boys turned their heads in their fathers directions, confusion in both boys eyes. They both held the same expression and event asked "A what?" at the same time.

John laughed slightly at his sons. "It's a cross bread of a wendigo and a werewolf. They only come out on full moons and are hairy. But they have spines on them as a results of the cross breeding. These spines are EXTREMELY sharp and you need to be careful so you're not hurt. That goes for both of you." Looking from his oldest to his youngest boy. "As for the wendigo part, they like to feed off humans, making them last for days to supply food and there usually in dark caves."

"Dad?"

"Yeah Sammy?"

" Its Sam, why do you guys call me that? You know what, what ever. So this wareigo are we going after it tonight...it's a full moon."

"So eager to go aren't you Sammy? And yes we are."

"Ugh you know what I give up you guys will never stop calling me that will you?"

Now it was John and Dean's turn to answer in unison. "Nope!"

Without another word all three Winchesters stood up and grabbed their weapons. Sam had his held so tightly with protection that Dean thought it would be funny to try and steal it. He reached his hand out quickly but it was grabbed and twisted in one motion by his little brother.

"Don't touch it jerk!"

"Let go Btch!"

John laughed at the sight of his eldest son being held at bay by his youngest. "Come on Sam go easy on your brother."

"Fine" Sam released his grip and began to walk by Dean who was now holding his wrist and punched Dean in the stomach.

"What was that for?"

"Tryin to steal MY gun!"

" That a boy Sammy, always protect your weapons..Dean?" looking at his eldest son.

"Yeah Dad?"

"I think you could use some practice, if Sam here came keep you at bay maybe your not as good as I thought." he gave his eldest a teasing smile before heading out the door.

"Dad can I sit in the front?"

Looking from Dean to Sam he knew his decision would anger his eldest. " Yeah Sam go ahead."

"WHAT?!!! I always get shot gun!"

" Yeah well its Sam's first hunt so get over it and stop acting like a 5 year old."

Dean huffed before shooting a deathly stare at Sam who only returned the stare before getting into the impala. About a half hour later they arrived at the Sunnydale forest.

"Okay remember what I said, always keep your gun raised and ready to shoot..and make sure you're carful, I don't want anyone to get hurt, understood?"

In unison "Yes, sir"

"Okay lets go, I'll take the led, Sam you'll be in the middle and Dean you take the rear."

"Okay"once again said in unison by the two younger Winchesters.

They began their journey through the woods as the full moon was rising. Not one sound was heard from any of the 3 Winchesters. Sam who had been nervous about the hunt was already into hunter mode and he followed his dad's lead. They were by now each separated by a good 20 feet overlooking the leading persons tracks. A low growl was heard to the side of Sam. He stopped and turned to see a very mysterious, harmful and disgusting looking creature jumping towards him. Sam very first instincts told him to shoot and he did nailing the wareigo in the stomach. John towards the shot and saw Sam looking at the wareigo like a good hunter always did to make sure they killed it. He was smiling now as he looked at his son but his smile disappeared as the wareigo sprang up towards Sam again. 3 more shots were heard but the last shot had an accompanied sound.

"AAWWWWW"

John saw his youngest Son's cry of pain. Terror ran through his body as he ran to Sam. Dean was already there cradling Sam's head in his lap. John looked down and his worst fears became reality.


	2. Chapter 2

1ATTN" okay so I didn't actually think it was a good story but since some people like it I guess I'll continue. Hope you like it!!!

I do no own Dean, John or Sam...but I sure as hell wish I did.

**Reality**

"_AAWWWWW"_

_John saw his youngest Son's cry of pain. Terror ran through his body as he ran to Sam. Dean was already there cradling Sam's head in his lap. John looked down and his worst fears became reality._

John skidded quickly down on his knees in front of the motionless young boy, his boy, his Sammy. He looked down at Sam's stomach to see a spike as long and wide as a ruler sticking out of his son's lower abdoment. "OH MY GOD!!! it's a spike from the wareigo..but how? Dean what did you see?"

He was met by silence as Dean had tuned his father out his only concern at this point being Sammy. His little brother who was laying motionless and who's complexion that was already turning a greyish color.

"DEAN!" John shouted at his eldest, not out of anger but out of concern for his youngest son.

Dean lifted his gaze to John but a second before returning his gaze back to his injured brother. "When that..when it jumped up Sam shot it twice but..but when he was firing the third one the thing shot one of its spikes off its chest and..."

"What do you mean shot one of its spears?"

"It flew off its chest..like he controlled it to."

"Sht!, I didn't think that was true, only one myths says it can shoot its spears. I shouldn't have let either of you come and now.."

"Dad what do we do?" pure fear in the young Dean's face formed a knot in John's stomach.

"First we stay calm. Okay Dean, I'm gonna have to remove the spike, you hold Sam down just in case. When its out I want you to take it over the corpse and burn it..I don't want that thing ever to be seen again." John then quickly handed Dean his cell phone. "When its on fire call an ambulance, I'm gonna have to bring Sam to the parking lot, they'll never find us out here. Then you cath up with us and we'll go from there, okay?"

Dean simply nodded before placing a strong hold on his younger brothers shoulders.

"Okay, one...two...three." John yanked the spike out as fast as he could and then put his coat over the wound to slow the bleeding. From the pull of the spike Sam was awoken from unconscious state with a scream of pain.

" AHHHHH" Sam was panting heavily and his eyes opened to mere slights.

"Da..Dad?" it was nothing over a whisper but johns trained ears could here every word.

"Ya, kiddo, I'm here don't worry. Deans here to..burning the corpse."

"I..I'm sorry"

John knew exactly what his Sammy was talking about. He had told the boys he didn't want anyone to get hurt. Sam felt he had failed his first hunt.

"There's nothing to be sorry for Sammy. You killed your first creature...I'm proud of you." John said it with a smile. "Sammy I'm gonna have to pick you up and bring you back to the lot..Dean'll call the ambulance okay, so just hold on."

"Okay" His eyes began to close once again.

"No Sam, stay awake!"

"I'll try"

John hoisted his little boy in his arms. He wasn't heavy to John but at the moment nothing matter. As John lifted his son, Sam felt a jolt of pain serge through his body. He began to cry softly. " I know Sam, it hurts but just hang on everything is gonna be okay."

Sam nodded slightly and tried to stay awake as hard as he could.

It only took Dean about 2 minutes to salt and burn the son of a Btch that had hurt his brother. He was quickly on the phone with the 911 operator.

" Hello, 911 operator what is your emergency?"

"Its my little brother. My dad and us were on a camping trip in Sunnydale forest and this thing just came and attack him. I threw a match at it and it caught fire. My dads bringin him to the parking lot now."Panic was very apparent in Dean's voice, something that was rarely ever seen but this was his little brother, his Sammy.

"Okay son dispatch is on their way, now how old is your brother?"

"Thirteen, he's only thirteen."

"Okay, keep pressure on the wound and an ambulance will be on its way."

"Thanks"

Dean had already began to run back to the parking lot. John had already reached the parking lot and Sam was on the ground as John held pressure to the wound. To John's surprise Sam had manage to stay cantus on the run to the parking lot. He looked over his shoulder as Dean came running through the woods.

"There on their way."

"Okay, good." although he tried to hide his fear his voice cracked as he spoke.

"D..Dean?"

"Yeah, Sammy, its okay. You're gonna be fine." Dean began to brush Sam's unruly hair from his face simintanously.

"Dean, Dad?"

"Yeah" they again answered in unison but none finding humor it. Their gaze was still on their Sammy.

"I love you guys" and with that Sam's head lolled to the side as he again lost consciousness.

"SAM!"

Sirens were heard in the distance. "Don't worry Sammy, helps almost here. Hold on" Dean urged his brother to keep fighting and hoped that his brother would listen to him for once.


	3. Chapter 3

1Hey this chapter was a little harder, cuz I had to think bout it. LOL!

Its kinda short but here it is. Again I don't own Sma, Dean or John...but man if I did...

_Sirens were heard in the distance. "Don't worry Sammy, helps almost here. Hold on" Dean urged his brother to keep fighting and hoped that his brother would listen to him for once._

**FACING THE FACTS**

The parimedics worked extremly fast on the young boy clinnging to life. They shouted medical terms that Dean nor John understood. They had been pushed aside when the parimedics arrived but all they really wanted to do was be close to Sam. The urge to push the parimedics out of the way was very high but they didn't move. They watched as Sam was put on a strecher and roled into the ambulance.

"Sir?"

Snapping from his gaze on Sam, John slowly turned his head. "Yes"

"Your son is in critical condition at this point. He has lost a fair amount of blood from his attack. What blood type is.."

Dean to had snapped from his gaze. "Sam!"

"Thank you, what blood type is he?"

"AB positive."

"Okay." the parimedic turned to his collige to shout out orders. "He's AB positive, start him on a transfusion, hes already lost a fair amount of blood. It might help himm make it to the hospital."

"What do you mean it might?" Fear and concern was written clearly over Dean and Johns face. John's question was said soflty but it was full of emotion.

"At this point sir, with this amount of blood loss theres a slim chance he'll make. I'm sorry. We need to get moving now but you can follow us in your car."

John nodded slightly but didn't move. Dean however was already in the car waiting impatiently for his father. "Dad, lets go!"

His son's voice sounded urgent and it made John move to the impala. They began to follow the ambulance to the hospital. " Dammit!"

Dean turned to his father who was cluthing the sterring wheel tightly. His knuckles where white but his face was whiter. "You guys are the most important people in the world to me I should have payed more attention to that myth. If..if."

John let a few unshed tears fall down his cheeks. Dean was slightly shocked because he has never seen his dad cry. Not after Mary at least.

" Dad it was a mistake, it wasn't your fault. It was that wareigo. And I killed the son of a Btch...for Sammy.i'm proud of him dad. He shot that thing so good, it was just crappy luck. I know you're proud of him to. Don't worry dad he's a Winchester, and that means he'll fight. He won't give up dad, he won't."

John turned his head to stare at his eldest son. His son was dealing with this so much better than he was. He knew Dean was concerned and worried it was written all over his face but he also saw a glimpse of hope, something he lost after his precious Mary was taken. But Dean's words were filled with hope and to John's surprise they rubbed off on him.

"I know son, I know."

The rest of the drive was silent. It felt like an enternity had passed when in actuality it had only been 5 minutes. They were met by a doctor who then rushed Sam into surgery to repair the damage done. A slim blonde nurse lead them to a private waiting from to await news on Sam. John was deep in thought as was Dean but when the doorknob began to move they bolted up.

"Doctor, how is he, how's my Sammy."

The doctor looked from Dean then to John.

"Sir-"

"John"

"John, I'm not going to lie to you, your son is in critical condition and we don't expect him to make it to sunrise. I'm sorry"


	4. Chapter 4

1**OKAY, SO I JUST HAD LIK A MAJOR IDEA 4 THE STORY SO I HAD 2 RITE IT DOWN. ITS KINDA SHORT CUZ I'M LEAVING SOON BUT I THOUGHT ID GIVE U GUYZ 1 MORE UPDATE.**

**I DON'T OWN SAM, DEAN OR JOHN, BUT AGAIN I WISH I DID**

"_John, I'm not going to lie to you, your son is in critical condition and we don't expect him to make it to sunrise. I'm sorry"_

SEEING IS BELIEVING

Both men starred at the doctor in disbelief. Their eyes wide, john didn't realize he was talking until he had already asked the question. "What do you mean you don't think Sammy will _make_ it till sunrise. You're the freakin doctor, you're supposed to fix my son...save his life for Christ's sakes. He's only 13."

"John, you're son, Sam had already lost 2pints of blood from the attack. We had him rushed to surgery and repaired the severed organs but the organs were swollen. On rare occasions like your son's the swelling prevents us from closing the wound. We have covered the open wound and it will be changed about every hour or so to fight infection. But during surgery he went into respiratory distress. We had to incubate him. And even though he made it through the rest of the surgery we fear that his body is just to weak. He is still unable to breath on his own and maybe it might be best to end your son's suffering-"

"NO!!!!!!!" Dean had heard the yell but hadn't recognized that it was his own.

"Dean, don't worry, I'm not letting them, they're not taking our Sammy away." John now turned to face the doctor with a glare so hard it made the doctor shift uncomfortably. "Did you hear me? You stay away from my boy, he'll make through this, I know he will."

The doctor let out a deep sigh of defeat before meeting John's gaze. "Okay, we will not terminate

life support at the moment-"

"No, you will not terminate life support ever!"

" Yes...would you like to see Sam?"

"Ya, stupid A, I want to see my son."

"Me to!" through Dean's teary eyes the doctor saw the young boys need to see his younger brother. He also being a big brother couldn't possibly think about something happening to his younger brother.

"Follow me."

The doctor lead the boys down a long corridor with a sign that said. "ICU Emergency Care."

"He's in room 6, right here."

John and Dean stepped into Sam's room but what they saw wasn't Sam. It wasn't the young eager hunter they saw before the wareigo attack. No this Sam was far from it. He was a an ashen color and the tube coming through his mouth only reminded them of the fact that he was unable to breathe on his own. And the big gauze around his stomach indicate the open wound. It churned their stomachs. John couldn't move, the sight of his little boy, his Sammy was to hard. He didn't realize Dean walk over to Sam until he heard Dean's oft encouraging words.

"Hey Sammy, its me Dean. Don't worry I'm here and nothings gonna happen to you. You just keep on fighting. Prove those sucky doctors wrong. Okay Sammy, keep fighting...we need you."


	5. Chapter 5

1**HEY EVERY1!!!thanx so much 2 all of you tht read my story. This chapter is short to, my ear is lik killing me, I think its sinuses but it could be an infection. Idk but I wrote a little.**

**oo and the doctors name is Doctor. Shan**

"Hey Sammy, its me Dean. Don't worry I'm here and nothings gonna happen to you. You just keep on fighting. Prove those sucky doctors wrong. Okay Sammy, keep fighting...we need you."

**EMOTIONS**

As soon as he heard his eldest son speaking to his baby boy he snapped out of his gaze. He walked to the other side of the now still Sam and gently brushed the unruly bangs out of his face. He gently kissed his forehead before taking a chair and holding Sam's fragile hand.

"Hey, Sammy, its Dad. I'm proud of you son. You did great out there and now you have to do great in here, okay? Me and Dean...we need you Sammy, couldn't live without you." he stopped when he let a few tears slide down his cheeks. "You listen to Dean, son. Prove those doctors wrong, you hear. They don't know sht, not about us Winchester's. You're gonna be great you hear? It'll all be alright."

Dean had at that point rested his head on the bed next to Sam's small hand. He listened to his father's words, shocked by the emotions his father had willingly let escape. But he and John knew why, it was Sammy. It was their job to protect Sammy, it was Dean's responsibility.

"I'm proud to Sammy. You handled that gun great, nailed the sucker good."

After Dean's words were said Dean to had grabbed Sam's hand and squeezed it gently. He didn't expect any response but when he felt a small squeeze he jumped. Although Sam hadn't opened his eyes, he knew he was there.

"Dean, what is it." John looked at his son's face when he saw Dean jump.

"HE moved...he squeezed my hand Dad. He's fighting, he knows we're here."

"That a boy Sammy, you're already outsmarting those doctors."

Both men wore a smile from ear to ear, overwhelmed by happiness and relief. They stayed that way, each holding one of Sam's hands, never shifting their gaze from his face. John heard the soft creak of the door behind him but didn't look away from his son. "What?"

"John, me and my colleague..Greg, we need to examine Sam's wounds again, to make sure we didn't miss anything and then rebandage them."

"Ya, what ever." John never once looked away from Sam. "Sammy me and Dean will be outside, we'll be in as soon as we can." Without another word John kissed his baby boy's hand and left the room. Dean did the same but was stopped by Doctor Shan.

"Look Dean, I know this is real hard on you, I can't imagine having to watch you're little brother like this. But us big brothers have to stay strong for them." he nodded towards the other doctor and Dean understood that Doctor Shan was a big brother also and that his "colleague" was his little brother. "I just wanted to tell you, I'm gonna do everything possible to ensure Sam's recovery."

Dean nodded before speaking. "Doc, he moved, not mush but when I squeezed his hand he squeezed back a little."

"That's excellent Dean, he's already showing signs of recovery."

"Hey doc?"

"Ya?"

"Thanks."

"No problem, I know that you feel that you have to protect your little brother, because I'm the same way."

Dean flash a weak smile towards the doctor, but the truth be told Dean felt good. He always knew other older brothers felt the same way but no one had ever talked to him about it. He trusted this doctor and it made it easier to leave Sam in there with him. He walked out and found his Dad standing near the door, waiting.

"Have a nice talk?"

"Dad, it was nothing really."

"Ya okay, go get me some coffee, would ya?" he handed Dean a 5 before Dean even answered, but Dean obeyed his father and proceeded down the hallway. By then the door had be closed to Sam's room but John stood with his ear to the door. With his excellent hearing he could make out the small muffled talk between the doctors.

" _Jeff do you know what this wound looks like?"_

"_Ya Greg, I do. I think it's a spike _puncture wound from the wareigo we've been tracking."

"_You, know its probably best we wash it out with holy water."_

"_I know but we have to be careful, I don't want to risk any further injury."_

"_Come on, Jeff I'm not 5 I know to be careful."_

"_Okay, then lets-"_

John bursted through the doors, his face red from anger.

"You want to wash my son's wounds with holy water, that's fine, but you guys can cancel your plans of going after the wareigo considering my boy here." he paused to look at Sam. "He killed it. Shot 4 times, but the damn thing shot a spike into Sam. So just don't think about stealing the spot light from Sam."

Both men were starring at John with wide eyes. They were shocked at what the man had told him.

"You're hunters to?" doctor Shan asked but knew he didn't need to because John's entry to the room said it all.


	6. Chapter 6

1Okay! Thankx 2 every 1 tht has reviewed my story. I love u all!!!! I hope u like this chappy!

"You're hunters to?" doctor Shan asked but knew he didn't need to because John's entry to the room said it all.

**Pride**

Dean was walking down the corridor to Sam's room with a hot coffee in hand. He hadn't wanted to leave Sam's room even though he wasn't aloud in their at the moment. But he knew he couldn't disobey his father. He wondered what had bothered his father so much by him talking to the doctor. When he turned into the ICU hallway he saw that Sam's door was opened.

"They must be done already." he walked into Sam's room but stopped when he Saw the doctors shocked faces and his father's angry one.

"Umm, what going on?"

John didn't remove his deadly glare from the doctor but simply answered Dean's question.

"These jacka wanted to steal the pride from our Sammy."

Dean was confused, his dad wasn't making much sense but there was definite anger present.

As though John read Dean's mind he continued but with a low voice so people passing by wouldn't hear.

"There hunters and they wanted to go after the wareigo...the one that Sam killed and I'll be damned if I let them steal the pride from my boy."

Dean finally understood why his father was mad, John had been so proud of Sam for killing the wareigo and he wouldn't let anyone go out looking for it because it was Sam's kill. Dean understood how John felt as he had now begun to feel the same way. But the doctor began to speak before his anger exploded.

"Look John..Dean we didn't know, honest. But right now we need to clean Sam's wound with holy water. We will probably need your help because nurses aren't exactly trained in this field of work. Sam will probably need to be sedated-"

"What? I thought he was sedated." Dean felt his anger rising again though he didn't know why.

"No, Sam has been unconscious, we've given him medicine for the pain but we didn't feel he needed to be sedated. I'm sorry we didn't tell you."

"You better hope he's not in pain." John took a deep breath to clear his emotions. "Okay , we'll help, I don't want anything to happen to my boy...how are we gonna do this?"

Doctor Shan let a sigh escape his mouth. John no longer had the deadly glare steered towards him.

"Well first we're gonna sedate him because rinsing any wound with holy water is painful but with Sam's opened wound it'll probably be much worse. Then one of you will have to talk to him calm him down. Even though he's sedated the pain will probably make him semi- conscious. The next thing we'll do is poor and rinse the wound with the water. One of you will have to hold Sam down so he wont move while we clean the wound. And hopefully if this works the swelling will go down enough to close the wound...but if the swelling isn't cause by the evil impact then we'll have to give him antibiotics to slow the swelling before closing it...do you understand?"

Dean and John simply nodded, their Sammy had been unconscious not sedated. It took a lot to make a Winchester unconscious. They both looked at each other before nodding again. Dean went over to Sam's side and grabbed his hand. He spoke softly to Sam, telling him about what was going to happen. John was in place to hold Sam down. Jeff and Greg began to make the holy water. Saying the phrase John himself knew by heart. When they were down they walked over to the bed. Greg went to the door and locked it to ensure that no one walked in one what they were doing. When he returned to the bed he and Jeff slowly took the bandage off his stomach. The site churned Dean's stomach, made him want to vomit but he forced the bile to stay down. He needed to be strong for Sammy right now. John to felt the same way.

"Okay Jeff, the sedative is in. Is everyone ready?" he looked around at all the faces each of them nodding signaling they were ready. Slowly he poured the holy water into Sam's wound. Sam began to groan and tears began to fall. Dean rubbed soothing circles on his hand while gently pushing Sam's hair from his face.

"Shh.. Sam its alright. Don't worry, I'm here, I'm here."

"Sam seemed to relax a little but he still fought the stinging sensation in his stomach. John held him firmly not letting him move. When the doctor suctioned the water out of his wound and rebandages the wound, Sam looked pale and his face wore a pained expression.

"Is he gonna be okay now?" john had a worried and concern expression on his face as did Dean.

"Well, he's not out of the woods yet, but since we cleaned the wound and granted he does have any set backs he should make. He's stubborn you know, he keeps fighting and I'm sure he'll make a wonderful hunter." both doctors smiled before exiting the room.

"That a boy Sammy, you're gonna make it you proved them wrong. I'm proud of you little brother." Dean stared at Sam tears brimmed his eyes but he smiled when a he felt a small grip on his hand.

_Ya Sammy gonna be fine._

_**Okay, should I end there or should I continue..u know with recovery an all? Idk, what do u guys think?**_


	7. Chapter 7

1**KK so I decided 2 continue with the story..I love all of u 4 reviewing the story..I hope you like how it turns out.!!!!**

"That a boy Sammy, you're gonna make it you proved them wrong. I'm proud of you little brother." Dean stared at Sam tears brimmed his eyes but he smiled when a he felt a small grip on his hand.

_Ya Sammy gonna be fine._

**RECOVERY**

**1 Week Later!**

Dean couldn't help but smile as he walked to his baby brother's room again. It had been a week and Sam had gotten stronger. The breathing tube was removed 2 days ago and Dean prayed it Sammy would never need it again...ever! Himself and their father had taken turns keeping Sam company. Though Dean wanted to be with Sam all the time his father wouldn't allow it. He was approaching Sam's room and Winked at a pitite blonde nurse he knew as Brittany that seemed to melt away. He entered Sam's room and saw Sam sleeping. He sat down quietly and peared over at his brother. He looked sweaty and pale Dean rwached up to touch Sam's forehead but pulled away from the heat penintrating Sam's body.

"_Infections can be shown in numerous ways but a fever is the most common sign of infection. If Sam doesn't show any signs of infections by Tuesday we'll sew the wound close."_

Today was Monday, and Sam had a fever. Dean began to panick and quickly pushed the nurses button. The same blonde nurse entered not a minute later.

"Umm, what can I help you with...Dean?"

"He's hot..maybe a fever.. I don't know, just do something." Dean couldn't controll the panick in his voice as he spoke.

"D...Dean?"

Dean quickly grabbed Sam's clammy hand. "Ya, kiddo, I'm right here."

"I don't feel so good."

"I know but Brittany gonna help okay?"

Sam nodded before slipping into sleep once again.

"Dean, I'm gonna start him on some antibiotics to stop the infection and lower his fever...I'm gonna call Doctor Shan to."

Dean nodded as Brittany went to fetch the doctor. About two mintues later the doctor appeaared.

"What his temp?"

"103.4"

"You start him on antibiotics?"

"Yup."

"Okay, I'm gonna look at his wound." the doctor stole a glance at Dean but Dean didn't react..his gaze never leaving Sammy.

"Okay, it only appears to be a smally infection, so the antibiotics should do the trick...Dean, you should call your Dad."

Dean nodded before he reluctanly left Sam's room to call his father.

"Dad, Sam has an infection..."

**TWO DAYS LATER**

"Well it seems that the infection is gone, where gonna close his wound."

"Okay, how long will it take?"

"Well its fairly simple procedure, it'll be done right here in the room...but I'm sorrry you can't stay. But basically we'll just stitch the the wound. After a day in observations...considering everything goes fine, he should be released tomorrow afternoon."

"Okay."

Dean and John exited the room while Doctor Shan and his brother carfully stitched the wound on Sam's stomach closed. Everything went great and after a day in observation he was released under strict rules.

"Okay, you're gonna be on total bed rest for at least a week...only getting up to take a leak. You'll take these meications for about a month and.." he lowered his voice to a whisper. " no hunting for about 2 months."

"Ohh, don't worry about that Doctor, he ain't goin nowhere for a while." Dean gave Sam his million dollar grin before they headed towards the impala.

They returned to the motel where the planned to stay for awhile...until a nearby hunt turned up..but of course Sam would stay in the motel and recover which to Dean and his father was the most important thing at the moment.

**-FIN-**

**kk, so I finished the story...how was it?**


End file.
